


这是一辆车

by yunoooo



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunoooo/pseuds/yunoooo





	这是一辆车

祁醉生日的头一天于炀难得的没有训练到凌晨，总不能叫男朋友在零点迈入生日时孤独一人吧，于炀想做第一个给祁醉说“生日快乐”的人。

祁醉洗澡过后半躺在床上，看到于炀从浴室出来倒吸一口气，天娘啊，他家Youth穿的这是情趣浴袍？薄如蝉翼，胸前的两点粉红若隐若现，有一瞬间祁醉忽然有一种“吾家有媳初成长”的感觉。  
“小哥哥，你穿成这样勾引谁呢？”  
“……”  
“你……你马上就过生日了，想……给你个惊喜。”  
声音越来越小，脸也越来越红，于炀心下一横，毕竟是特殊的日子，羞耻心什么的就暂时让它们流浪一晚上吧，索性迈开大步，以最快的速度爬到了床上，哦，不，是爬到了祁醉身上。  
祁醉还沉醉在欣赏穿着半透明浴袍的童养媳没反应过来，于炀已经跨坐在自己身上了，满脸通红，手紧紧的抓着自己睡衣的下摆。  
“炀神，明天不训练了？”祁醉欠起身，贴近于炀的下颚。谁知红着脸的于炀竟然推着他的肩膀，又把祁醉按回到床上。  
出息了，祁醉心下想，这是童养媳想反攻的节奏？  
“不训练，因为，你生日。”停顿了一下，像是下了很大决心似的，于炀又说：“你别动，今晚……我来。”  
“好，那我不动，全都交给我们于队。”祁醉嘴上说着不动，手可没闲着，一直隔着浴袍在于炀腰间游走。  
解开了祁醉睡衣的扣子，于炀俯下身，轻轻吻过喉结，伏在祁醉耳边说：“之前都是你给我口，我也想……让你舒服。”  
祁醉怀疑自己人畜之间的那道屏障是不是厚了许多，不然怎么现在还能忍住，若不是答应了不动，他恨不得现在就翻身压过于炀，然后好一顿折腾。  
于炀褪下祁醉的睡裤，抚摸着腹部的纹身，落下一吻，鬼迷心窍般的伸出舌头逐个舔过五个字母。再然后应该怎么做来着？于炀努力回忆着平日里祁醉如何进行的步骤，用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘慢慢往下拉。  
“队长，我……第一次，可能不太好。”于炀一只手扶住已经站起来的小祁醉，一只手撑起自己的身体，准备将那巨物送入口中。于炀估量着，肯定很难一次吞进去，他先小心翼翼的含入了头部，生怕自己的牙齿磕到什么，然后慢慢地往下吞，待顶到深喉处时，于炀觉得差不多了，便慢慢的将那巨物一点点从口中送出来，送到一半又慢慢再吞回去。于炀第一次做，动作极慢，祁醉觉得这简直是煎熬，明明那可爱的人儿就在自己胯间，却不能立刻跟他这样那样。  
“于炀，下一步吧。”祁醉的声音有些哑，气息有些重。  
“是不是，太慢了。”  
“对不起……”  
“不是，是我想快点干你。”  
“……”  
“你，你答应过我不动的。”于炀像是嗔怪他一样。  
“那小哥哥快点啊，你知不知道我忍得多辛苦？”  
虽然于炀觉得自己没有把小祁醉照顾好，但是就刚刚那些吞咽，他觉得已经接近极限了，明明两个人没少做，可为什祁醉帮他的时候那么游刃有余，每次都让他舒服的不得了，为什么搁到自己身上，就成了现在这样脸烧得通红，害羞得很。  
于炀跪坐在祁醉腰间，抬身，一只手扶着小祁醉对准自己的穴口，慢慢往下坐。  
“自己在浴室里扩张过了？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么扩张的，给我说说？”  
“有我给你弄得舒服吗？”  
祁醉不说骚话，除非太阳打西边出来。  
“别，别问了。”  
于炀低着头，咬着唇，下面在一点点的吞进小祁醉。于炀觉得，有一点点难受，是慢了点还是什么其他别的？于炀说不清，但能肯定，平时祁醉在上面进来的时候比现在的感觉棒多了。  
于炀全部吞进去之后，两人的情欲仿佛暂时得到了缓解一般，都长舒一口气。于炀低下身子，在祁醉脸颊旁轻声说；“还是……你来吧。我，好像掌握不好。”  
“炀神，是你叫我不要动的。”  
于炀两眼一闭，豁出去了，在祁醉耳边继续求他：“老公……帮，帮帮我。”于炀知道这声老公肯定管用的，祁醉平时在床上总让他喊老公。  
果然，这声求饶说完，祁醉就扶住了他的腰，翻身，将于炀压在了身下。  
“那我就来帮帮小哥哥吧。”  
祁醉向上抬了抬于炀的腰，低下头，深吻。他的舌尖纠缠着于炀的舌尖嬉戏，尝尽身下人的味道后，才依依不舍的离开。祁醉抬着于炀的腿，刚好能架在自己的肩膀上，慢慢开始抽插。  
“嗯……”从第一下开始，于炀就非常有感觉，这具身体对祁醉相当敏感，随着抽插的节奏小声地呻吟。  
祁醉暂停了下身的动作，转头在于炀的脚踝落下一吻，末了又出舌头顺着脚踝内侧的骨头的形状反复舔祗。  
“小哥哥，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”于炀小声回应他。  
祁醉笑了笑，想这童养媳怎么还这么害羞，两人翻云覆雨又不是第一次了，就亲这么一下，便明显的感觉到自己的下身又被于炀夹紧了几分。  
祁醉跳过循序渐进，下身加快了抽插的速度，大开大合，于炀随着他的节奏小声的哼唧。  
“队……队长。”于炀下意识的叫他。  
“小哥哥，是叫队长吗？之前你叫我什么？”  
祁醉嘴里说着调情的话，动作却也没停，大力的撞击着，频频蹭过那点却始终不给于炀痛快。  
“唔……老，老公。”  
于炀顿了一下，似乎是在思考一样，又说：“别，别这样。”  
“宝贝儿，想更舒服点吗？”祁醉摸着于炀光滑的小腿，有意无意的用侧脸去蹭脚踝内侧。  
于炀点头，算作是回应。  
祁醉暂时从于炀身体里退了出来，托着于炀的背，先剥去了身上那层半透明的浴袍，又借力帮于炀翻过身。于炀双膝跪在床上，手撑在枕头的边缘，祁醉将他的腰向上抬了抬，重新进入之前，他趴在于炀耳边轻声说：“宝贝儿，老公这就满足你。”不出意外，于炀没说话，只是红着脸。  
全部进去以后，，祁醉从后面揽住于炀，将整个人带进自己的怀里，两个人就这么跪在床上。  
祁醉一手揽着于炀的腰一手扶着他的头转过来，同他深吻。祁醉在于炀嘴里占尽了便宜，退出来后，还不忘用舌尖挑逗于炀的鼻尖。于炀扭过头后，祁醉开始抽插撞击，一下又一下，于炀有些跪不稳，伸手抓住身后人的大腿，企图平衡着身体。祁醉依旧是一只手揽着他，另一只手照顾着他胸前的两点粉红，时而捏捏这边的，时而在那边用指尖打个圈。祁醉开启加速度，下身动作越来越快，揽着于炀的那只手还时常将他往自己怀里带，让两人贴合的更紧一些。祁醉   
这次毫无保留，每次撞击都碾过于炀敏感的部分。原本的哼哼唧唧变成了一声高过一声的呻吟。   
祁醉低下头，先是用鼻尖轻蹭了几下于炀左肩纹的“Drunk”，后又细细吻过。这个吻一直绵延到脖颈，祁醉用力吸允，在于炀右侧的脖颈种下一颗草莓。  
“会看见的……”于炀小声嘟囔。  
这种嗔怪的语气真是太可爱了，祁醉依旧没有想做人的打算。  
“看见就看见呗，反正没人不知道你是我童养媳。”  
祁醉加大了下身撞击的力度，于炀整个人几乎要酥软的跪坐在祁醉怀里，眼泪不受控制的从眼角滚落。泪眼朦胧中，于炀似乎瞥见床头柜上电子钟的时间，好像……已经过了零点了？于炀抬起胳膊，伸手去够祁醉的侧脸，指尖一点点触碰到皮肤。  
“队长……”不对，于炀反应过来，应该换成队长喜欢的称呼，“老公……生日快乐。”其中夹杂着几声呻吟，断断续续于炀才将这句祝福讲出口。话不成话，调不成调，但是情真意切。  
祁醉接下这声祝福，更加用力的抽插，原本流连在胸前的那只手转而去照顾于炀下身那物。前后夹击的感觉让于炀觉得自己似乎冲上了云霄，后穴也夹紧了祁醉，每次一次抽出似乎都在不舍的挽留。  
祁醉似乎感觉到了，于炀应该是快要到达顶峰了。  
“小哥哥，你先射，我随后。”  
于炀确实已经到达极限了，没一会就全都交代在祁醉手里。身后，祁醉猛烈的冲击了几下后，也射在于炀体内。

清理过后，于炀带着一身疲态钻进被窝，等到祁醉收拾完，于炀已经快要进入梦乡了，完全是在死撑着等祁醉过来。  
祁醉把于炀捞进自己怀里，听他低声说：“队长，我是今年第一个对你说生日快乐的人。”  
“是。”  
“以后每一年都会是。”  
说罢吻上于炀的刘海，“晚安，我的Youth。”


End file.
